


Perdición

by maka_jarrah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maka_jarrah/pseuds/maka_jarrah
Summary: Nada en ellos era calma, nada en ellos era claridad, siempre fue deseo, desde el día que la vio en su clase de ciencias en la universidad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un drabble de 500 caracteres o menos de Es De Fanfics en facebook. Aun estoy pensando en si hacerlo un fic largo o dejarlo así tal cual. Gracias a quien lo lea y se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario, aunque sea uno que me diga que es una mierda.

Era la última vez, se juró Kylo. Pero sabía que ella era la tentación y la luz, su perdición y su agonía.  
_No volveré a buscarla. S_ e mintió mientras encendía el cigarrillo y contemplaba su espalda desnuda, pálida a la luz de la luna.  
Rey dormía plácidamente, ausente del mundo en ese momento. Y tan solo unas horas antes era todo revolución.  
“Quiero verte” sonó la voz de la chica al otro lado del teléfono “Donde siempre a las siete” Y cortó la comunicación.  
_Siempre sabe que iré y que estaré allí cuando me lo pida. Su voz es mi hechizo y su cuerpo mi droga. Soy adicto a toda ella._  
Kylo termino su cigarro, apagándolo en el cenicero de la mesa de noche. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Tenía que huir de allí, tenía que irse lejos y olvidarla. Porque ella era como un unicornio, esa extraña criatura que era libre y a la vez irreal.  
Rey se despertó y somnolienta miró a su amante “¿Ya te vas?” preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa. Debo irme, me esperan. Como a ti.  
Ella sonrió genuinamente está vez, se sentó en la cama dejando caer la sabana que cubría sus pechos, como una invitación. No hubo necesidad de decir nada, él que aún no se había puesto la camisa, se acercó con suavidad sobre ella. Acerco sus labios a los de ella y la besó como si fuera la última vez. Descubrió el cuerpo de Rey, y beso su cuello y sus pechos. Bajó sus pantalones y la penetró sin compasión.  
Nada en ellos era calma, nada en ellos era claridad, siempre fue deseo desde el día que la vio en su clase de ciencias en la universidad.  
… _Eso es todo por hoy jóvenes, pueden retirarse._ Fue lo que dijo aquel día, mientras la joven se acercó a hablarle “¿Profesor Ren? He llegado de intercambio y me gustaría saber sobre el material de lectura para poder ponerme al corriente”  
Sacó nerviosamente un papel de su maletín y se lo acercó.  
_Esto es lo que necesitas._ Sintió entonces un choque eléctrico recorriendo su espalda al ver aquellos ojos color avellana. En aquel momento sintió que todo lo que había construido, era una farsa.  
Kylo aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas, concentrándose en los espasmos de su compañera y se dejó caer con un grito seco en la garganta.  
No había vuelta atrás, estaba perdido.  
Se levantó de nuevo y está vez se terminó de vestir. Tomó sus llaves y le dio una última mirada… ella volvía a estar durmiendo, como pronto él, estaría junto a su esposa.  
Fin


End file.
